


Surprise Attack

by Fu_yu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Fuyuhina, Laser Tag, M/M, kuzuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_yu/pseuds/Fu_yu
Summary: Hajime takes Fuyuhiko laser-tagging to kill some time between classes.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Surprise Attack

Classes weren't necessarily compulsory at Hope's Peak, but even then, Fuyuhiko still decided to put in the effort to make a consistent appearance. If anyone asked, he'd probably chalk it up to him being 'interested in learning' or whatever other bullshit excuse he could come up with, but really, the only two people that knew the whole truth were Peko and a certain Reserve Course individual.

Hajime Hinata. Fuyuhiko would never admit it, but he loved that man. He'd practically become a part of the cohort of Class 77-B, on account of his popularity amongst the other students, who'd actually petitioned to transfer Hajime over from the Reserve Course into the Main Course - a move which, surprisingly, was accepted by the higher-ups in school. Ever since then, Hajime has sat with the other members of Class 77-B, in a desk very close to Fuyuhiko's. Intentionally, of course, because whilst the two never really made it obvious to anyone other than their respective friends (Peko for Fuyuhiko and Chiaki for Hajime), the two of them were in a relationship. 

Seeing an opportunity to sneak away from Hope's Peak between classes to instead do something fun, Hajime invited Fuyuhiko out to the mall with him. What they'd end up doing, neither of them really knew, but Fuyuhiko wasn't really one to complain about going along. It wasn't until the two passed an arcade that Hajime got a great idea in his mind, ushering Fuyuhiko inside, despite the smaller male's protests.

Laser tag. Surely, that'd be fun, right? Hajime seemed to think so, at least - and judging by the rather unimpressed look on Fuyuhiko's face, that sentiment wasn't exactly shared all that much between the two of them. Being the only two to hire out the laser tag arena at the time, the two decided to play a one-on-one game mode, wherein five different rounds were played - first person to eliminate the other won that round, to a total of best out of five.

Surprisingly, Fuyuhiko turned out to be really good at laser tag - the first two rounds, Fuyuhiko managed to land potshots on Hajime from across the arena, striking him on the head sensor and eliminating him in one shot, without even breaking a sweat. It'd only be when Hajime resorted to sneaking around the place to get the jump on Fuyuhiko that the score evened out, 2-2.

And so came the final round, signified by the blare of an air horn. 

Hajime kept his tactic from before, crouching down behind all sorts of covers in the indoor arena to try and sneak closer to Fuyuhiko's side, carefully scanning the hallways and around corners. Even when he'd reached the spot where he knew Fuyuhiko had started from, he couldn't spot the shorter male anywhere.

That was, of course, before he'd round the corner, neglecting to check around it - a move that would prove to be his undoing, as a smaller hand seized the barrel of the gun and pulled it from his grip before pushing Hajime back and into the corner of the arena. Not only had Fuyuhiko managed to disarm Hajime, tossing Hajime's own blaster away whilst still holding his own, he'd also managed to corner Hajime, which proved to be a feat and a half for someone of his size and stature, compared to Hajime's.

"F-Fuyuhiko?! I thought the attendant said we weren't meant to be physical!" Hajime gasped, looking down at the smirking face of the yakuza.

"Uh-huh, he _did_ say that. But, you're forgetting something - I don't give a shit," he'd retort, his smirk turning into an uncharacteristic (yet still utterly adorable) grin. Of course the Ultimate Yakuza wouldn't care about breaking the rules - that's kind of what he did for a living.

"B-But what if they s-" started Hajime, before he'd be interrupted as Fuyuhiko stood on his tiptoes, leaning upwards and pressing a soft kiss on Hajime's lips - yet again, taking him entirely by surprise. Fuyuhiko held the kiss for a small bit before breaking it off, eventually moving back down from his tiptoes. 

"You might've dragged me into this, but I still do love you," Fuyuhiko commented, trying his best to play it off as something that didn't matter that much. To Hajime, however, hearing such kind and endearing words from the Ultimate Yakuza made his heart absolutely flutter and his face go red with embarrassment.

Until, of course, Fuyuhiko blasted Hajime's chest sensor, ending their game with a 3-2 victory to Fuyuhiko, who'd wink at Hajime before walking off, leaving the taller boy to process what had just happened in the corner of the arena.

Fuyuhiko never shut up about his victory after their outing, bringing it up whenever he and Hajime would have their characteristic banters - an action which, every time without fail, dusted Hajime's cheeks a light shade of pink. 

And, no matter how much he might ask, Fuyuhiko wasn't going to give Hajime a rematch.


End file.
